Oublier pour mieux renaître
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Alors que Sasuke déprime après sa séparation avec Neji, il rencontre un superde éphèbe dans un bar. C'est peut-être le début d'une nouvelle histoire. POV Sasuke, Yaoi, Lemon.


**Titre** : Oublier pour mieux renaître.

**Paring** : Naru/Sasu

**Rating** : M, Lemon

**Résumé** : Sasuke, écoeuré par sa séparation avec Neji, traine sans but dans les bars. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce bel inconnu.

Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser pour les fautes d'ortographes, si il en reste. J'espère de tout coeur que ce OS vous plaira! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

J'suis vidé, épuisé, dégouté, écœuré même. La vie est chienne et la chance m'a lâché. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de continuer de boire et de me lamenter. J'ai pourtant envie de gerber, de vomir tripes et boyaux mais je continue de boire et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule et que je ne puisse plus me relever. Jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre et que mon corps ne me réponde plus.

J'arrive pas à y croire. Je veux pas le croire même. Comment moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai pu me faire larguer? Comment c'est arrivé? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Moi au corps de rêve qui attire aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Moi aux yeux d'un noir profond qui fait changer d'avis n'importe qui. Moi au sourire renversant qui peut charmer même le plus pur de hétéro. Moi qui embrasse et couche comme un dieu, j'me suis fait jeté. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Surtout que c'est moi qui l'est trouvé ce con.

J'm'en souviens comme si c'était hier. On était à une soirée avec mon frère Itachi, une fête pourrie donnée par un vieil croulant, pourri lui. Mais on devait faire plaisir à notre père alors on y est allé. J'm'emmerdais depuis plus de deux heures, je trouvais personne avec qui m'amuser quand j'ai vu, adossé au mur à s'ennuyer, Neji Hyuga. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une gonzesse, mais il était en costard et quand j'me suis approché de lui, j'ai bien vu que c'était un mec. Mais quand même, y'avait de quoi se méprendre. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux clairs, une peau pale. Pour moi c'était une fille, enfin jusqu'à ce que je me le fasse. Ce mec est trop... beau quoi. Il a tout pour lui. Et quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout.

Mais, il y avait un seul problème. C'était un Hyuga. Et Dieu sait combien de fois mon père m'a dit de ne pas me lier à eux. Normal, cette famille est notre rivale depuis plusieurs siècles, si c'est pas plus. Mais impossible pour moi de l'oublier. Je le voulais et il me voulait aussi. Alors on se voyait en cachette, un peu comme des amoureux en fuite. Parce que c'est ce qu'on est devenu en plus, des amoureux en fuite, comme Roméo et Juliette. Encore une de mes conneries, tomber amoureux. Et c'était que la première. Il a fallu que je lui donne mon numéro de portable, puis les clés de mon appart', que je l'appelle par des surnoms débiles et que je le laisse me prendre. Moi j'suis toujours au-dessus, et pourtant je l'ai laissé faire. Je pouvais rien lui refuser. Franchement, j'aurais dû. Maintenant, je ramasse les pots cassés.

Cet imbécile, cet enfoiré, il m'a quitté, tout ça parce que son oncle lui a demandé de se marier. Oui se marier, et qui plus est avec sa propre cousine. Il faut pas être con. Épouser sa cousine. Que se soit une fille d'une autre famille, d'accord mais pas ta propre cousine. Plus bête tu meurs. Parce que cet enflure, il a dit oui. Il l'a épousé cette pouffiasse et maintenant il doit se la taper. Vraiment, comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec lui? Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux d'un mec pareil? J'suis vraiment qu'un pauvre con.

Et voilà, maintenant j'suis en train de vider des verres dans un bar de seconde zone. C'est le cinquième que je fais et je suis toujours pas par terre. Et dire que je tiens pas l'alcool d'habitude. Je regarde le barman et lui fais signe de me servir un autre verre, mais ce con me fait un signe de tête pour me dire que non il ne me servira pas. J'essaye bien de lui lancer un regard noir made in Uchiwa mais avec tout ce que j'ai bu, j'arrive juste à le faire cligner des yeux. Et il me refait son signe de tête à la con et me demande de partir. Qu'est-ce que je l'emmerde cet enfoiré. Il peut même pas me laisser boire tranquille. C'est mon problème si je veux être saoul. De toute manière, son bar il est pourri et pue jusqu'à cents kilomètres.

Alors je sors, en titubant tout de même. Mes jambes manquent de me lâcher. En voilà deux qui ne veulent plus de moi, encore. Pourquoi il m'a lâché ce con? Pourquoi il a pas dit non? J'ai la tête qui tourne à force de penser, et aussi à cause de l'alcool. J'ai envie de vomir aussi. Non, en fait j'suis en train vomir, comme un vieil alcoolique qui en aurait trop pris. J'en peux plus, j'suis crevé et cette odeur nauséabonde qui me suit, ça me donne encore envie de gerber. Faut que j'me rince, sinon je vais encore cracher mes tripes.

J'entre dans un bar au hasard et demande les toilettes. La serveuse fait une tête bizarre, elle a jamais vu un mec ivre de sa vie ou quoi? Et puis, m'en fous. Je laisse cette conne et me dirige vers les WC pour me rafraichir. Ça fait du bien, mais j'ai toujours cette sensation horrible dans la bouche. Je dois au moins passer plus de dix minutes pour que ce goût acide disparaisse enfin. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire, ça me réussit pas.

Je vois le miroir devant moi, me projetant mon reflet. J'suis juste affreux. Mon brushing part dans tous les sens, mon visage est rougi par tous le cocktails que j'ai pris, mes lèvres légèrement gercés. Putain, je ressemble à rien, je fais pitié. Je comprends pourquoi cette pouffe a fait une de ces têtes en me voyant. J'ai jamais été dans un tel état, tout ça parce que cet imbécile de Neji m'a planté. C'est la quatrième dimension, à moins que ce soit un rêve, un mauvais rêve dont j'arrive pas à me sortir.

Las, je m'apprête à quitter ce lieu dégoutant et puant, mais au lieu de ça, je m'arrête, pétrifié. Là, j'suis en train de rêver. Ce que je vois ne peut pas être réel. C'est ma tête qui me joue des tours. Devant moi, le mec le plus canon que j'ai vu, après mon imbécile d'ex bien sur. Il a rien à voir avec lui en plus. Déjà, il est plus grand de cinq bons centimètres alors que Neji devait faire la même taille que moi. Ces cheveux sont blonds, ou plutôt couleur blé, on dirait presque qu'ils brillent, mais ça, ça doit être à cause de l'alcool. Il a aussi des yeux bleus océans qui me fixent intensément. Son visage est fin, délicat, encadré par ses mèches de cheveux. Sa peau est légèrement tanné, lui donnant un air, comment dirais-je, exotique? Et sur ses joues, des cicatrices, comme des moustaches de chat.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être devant un animal? Ça doit encore être à cause de l'alcool, ça me fait faire des conneries. Parce que là, j'suis en train de foncer sur lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Merde, mais pourquoi ce mec embrasse-t-il si bien? J'ai plus envie de le lâcher maintenant. Mais je finis quand même par le laisser, faut bien que je reprenne mon souffle. Il me regarde, comme si il avait vu un extraterrestre. Changes de regard mec, ça me plait pas du tout. Pourquoi tu veux s'enfuir? Restes ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce...

- Fermes la. J'ai trop envie toi.

Bah oui. J'ai envie de lui, et ça me rend dingue. Je le veux là, tout de suite. Mais on peut tout de même pas le faire dans ses toilettes pourries. Oh et puis, on s'en fiche. Je l'embrasse à nouveau et cette fois ci, il me colle contre lui. Son corps est brulant et je sens bien que lui aussi est impatient. Je crois bien qu'il en a autant envie que moi. Mais il s'arrête. Qu'est-ce qui me fait là? Je lui lance un regard pour qu'il continue mais ce con, il sort des chiottes, enfin il nous fait sortir. L'ambiance doit pas lui plaire, à moi non plus mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je le veux tout de suite, c'est urgent. Et pourquoi j'ai si envie d'un inconnu tout à coup? Ce serait parce que l'autre con m'a largué? Non, c'est pas logique. De tout manière, rien est logique dans cette histoire.

Il m'entraine rapidement en dehors du bar, me tenant fermement la main. La sienne est chaude et douce. J'ai de plus en plus envie qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse. J'arrête pas d'y penser, il m'obsède, c'est pas croyable.

Après avoir couru un certain temps, on arrive dans une rue déserte. Je reconnais ce quartier. C'est là que j'ai pris mon second appartement, pour moi et mon crétin de petit ami. Parce que mes parents avaient finalement découvert que je sortais avec Neji. Et ça ne leur avait pas plu. Mon père avait littéralement pété un câble, lui qui ignorait mes préférences sexuelles, il avait été servi. Ma mère aussi avait été surprise, mais juste parce que je couchais avec l'ennemi, pas parce que je sortais avec un mec. Elle savait depuis longtemps que j'étais bi et ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Quand à mon frère, il s'en fichait royalement. Du moment que je venais pas l'embêter avec mes histoires sentimentales, il me laissait tranquille. Déjà que sa propre vie sexuelle était compliquée, mais ça, c'est pas le sujet.

Quand j'ai vu le nom de la ruelle, j'ai pris le relais et l'ai entrainé à ma suite. Le pauvre, il a pas l'air de comprendre, alors je lui fais juste signe de me suivre gentiment. Il doit vraiment avoir envie de moi pour me suivre sans rien dire. Et moi j'suis dingue de l'emmener chez moi. J'me reconnais pas, je fais des choses que je ne ferais même pas en temps normal. Je dois vraiment être à côté de mes pompes.

On arrive enfin après quelques minutes à courir comme des damnés. Maintenant, il faut que j'ouvre et le fasse entrer, parce que c'est mal parti. Si ça continue, on va le faire sur le pas de la porte, et on risque de rameter tout le quartier. Il est collé à moi comme une moule à un rocher et me dévore le cou avec avidité. Rien que ça me fait gémir de plaisir, mais c'est pas le moment de constater ce genre du truc, faut que tourne cette foutue clé dans cette foutue serrure. Fait chier!

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre, nous permettant d'entrer dans mon appartement. Presque immédiatement, il me plaque contre la porte en bois massif une fois refermée et m'embrasse sauvagement, tentant de prendre le contrôle du baiser. Il est vraiment bon, mais je ne tiens pas à le laisser faire, pas encore en tout cas. Je gesticule dans tous les sens, je le lâche, puis l'embrasser goulument, et enfin je quitte ses lèvres à nouveau et fais en sorte pour qu'il ne puisse pas déposer sa bouche sur ma peau.

Je le chauffe du mieux que je peux et ça marche à merveille. Il est encore plus excité que tout à l'heure. C'est comme si il allait me dévorer sur place, son regard est brûlant de désir et ses caresses se font plus insistantes. Rapidement, il enlève son jean taille basse, vite suivi de son boxer noir avant de faire de même avec mes propres vêtements. Il se frotte à moi comme un animal en chaleur, massant son érection contre la mienne avec frénésie. Voilà, maintenant je peux plus attendre. Je le veux, et le pire c'est que je le veux en moi. Il n'y a que Neji qui a eu droit à ce privilège et moi j'me donne au premier venu. Mais son regard. Si sauvage et envoutant. Il me transcende, il m'oblige à me livrer à lui.

Doucement, il presse son sexe contre mon intimité, prêt à me prendre sans douceur et me pénètre d'un coup de rein violent. La douleur est vive mais pas aussi grande que le plaisir qui me submerge alors.

Il n'attend même pas que je me sois habitué à sa présence qu'il se déhanche déjà en moi avec force. Ses mouvements sont brutaux, sauvages. Il s'enfonce en moi encore et encore, frappant ce point qui me fait vibrer, me faisant hurler de plaisir comme je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Vainement, j'essaie de m'accrocher à lui, moi qui suis collé contre la porte, j'ai dû mal à bouger déjà qu'il me pilonne sans ménagement. Je sens la fin venir, je fais bientôt jouir, mais je ne fais que crier, quémandant qu'il aille plus loin, plus fort et plus vite. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je ne sais plus où je suis. La seule chose que je sens, c'est cette chaleur en moi, qui m'envahit.

Un coup de rein plus violent me libère enfin, alors que je pousse un long soupir de jouissance et finit par m'écrouler sur son épaule, complétement vidé. Il bouge encore un peu avant de se retirer. Je ne l'ai pas senti jouir en moi, ce qui me frustre assez. Je voulais tout de lui et maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il s'était protégé, je ne me sens plus satisfait. Je relève la tête doucement, le vois enlever sa capote négligemment, puis cherche mon souffle avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- T'avais... besoin de ça?

- Pas vraiment... Et toi?

- … Non...

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, échangeant avec lui le plus chaud des baisers. Et voilà. J'en ai encore envie. Si ça continue, on va le faire toute la nuit. Franchement.

Brusquement, je le pousse et me décale de la porte, l'entrainant dans le couloir pour le mener jusqu'à ma chambre tout en lui caressant le torse. Mais, comme par hasard, je trébuche sur je ne sais quoi et nous tombons sur le carrelage gelé. Heureusement, il a réussi à nous réceptionner et on a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais il fallait que ça arrive à moi.

Je tente de me relever, mais je le vois me fixer avec envie. Ses yeux me caressent d'un regard gourmand et possessif. Il vient lécher ma joue alors que ses mains se posent sur mon torse, entamant de petits cercles me faisant frissonner. Je pousse un soupir de bien-être, puis un autre, et encore un. Sous caresses, je finis par m'étaler sur le sol froid, écartant les bras et les jambes tout en l'invitant du regard à me prendre à nouveau. Il ne se fait pas prier et m'écarte un peu plus les cuisses de manière indécente. Il me lance un sourire satisfait, s'approchant de mon oreille pour la mordiller doucement.

- Comment veux tu que j'te prenne?

- Comment veux tu me prendre?

- Hum...

Il se relève, lâchant mon oreille et me regarde avec intérêt. Il m'excite un peu plus un entrant un doigt dans mon intimité, le faisant aller et venir avec lenteur.

- Et si... j'allais et venais en toi de toutes mes forces? Que je m'enfonce toujours plus loin et plus vite, ça te dirait?

Mon corps répond pour moi en voyant le sourire charmeur qu'il me lance. Je l'attrape et vais ravager sur bouche, passant ma langue sur ses dents et ses gencives avant de rencontrer mon homologue, engageant un long combat. D'un geste rapide, il prend mes cuisses, les écartant au maximum et me pénètre d'un coup, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible en moi. Il se met à se déhancher presque immédiatement, impatient, et abandonne mes lèvres pour dévorer mon torse. Je crie à plein poumon, hurlant mon plaisir de toutes mes forces. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chaleur. Avec Neji, on le faisait plus doucement, plus calmement quand c'était lui qui me prenait. Quand c'était moi, je ne me dérangeais pas pour le faire hurler et il ne s'en ai jamais plaint. Mais là, c'est moi qui hurle encore et encore, lui demandant d'aller plus vite ou plus fort.

Après plusieurs coups de rein, je sens encore que je fais jouir. Il entre et sort de mon intimité avec brutalité, me comblant quand je l'arrête soudain tandis qu'il me lance un regard surpris. Je sais pas vraiment ce que je fais, mais je me retourne et me mets à quatre pattes sur le sol, m'offrant complétement. Il me fixe, les yeux remplis de désir, puis me sourit, avant de me pénétrer à nouveau violemment. Dans cette position, je sens son sexe plus fortement que tout à l'heure, comme si il allait plus loin en moi. Il commence ses coups de butoirs, me faisant gémir. Je ne mets pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme, suivit de près par mon amant, avant de m'effondrer sur le sol froid. Lui, il se laisse tomber à coté de moi, posant sa main sur mes fesses tout en les caressant doucement. Je lui lance un sourire qu'il me rend tandis que je récupère mon souffle.

- Je pensais pas... que tu serais un si bon coup.

- Moi non plus.

Il se rapproche de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant doucement. Mes mains se posent inconsciemment sur son torse légèrement musclé, descendant sur ses flans pour mieux remonter ensuite. Rien que ça m'excite et me met dans tous mes états. Maintenant, j'suis encore en train de bander. Je pousse un soupir avant de me décaler, abandonnant ses lèvres à regret. J'essaie vainement de me relever, mais mes jambes n'arrivent plus à me porter après les deux orgasmes que j'ai eu. Fait chier! Comment je vais pour me déplacer maintenant?

- Tu vas où?

- La salle de bain.

Rapidement, il se relève aussi et me porte comme une mariée, me faisant rougir brutalement. Il m'a pris pour une fille ou quoi?

- Hé!

- Dis moi où c'est. J'ai encore envie de toi et j'peux pas attendre.

Ça, je l'avais bien vu. Son membre est fièrement dressé, prêt à une autre partie jambes en l'air. Je soupire doucement sous son regard équivoque et lui indique la direction de la salle d'eaux où il me porte en moins de deux minutes.

Une fois arrivé, mon amant se dirige vers la douche, ouvre la porte en grand et enclenche l'eau chaude pour enfin me déposer. Presque aussitôt, il se met à m'embrasser avec férocité, me collant sur le carrelage blanc de ma salle de bain. L'eau coule doucement sur nous, me faisant soupirer d'aise, ainsi que ses caresses sur mes cuisses.

Soudain, ses mains me quittent et il me retourne, collant mon torse sur le mur avant de m'écarter les fesses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Tu vas voir. Tu vas aimer, j't'assure.

Brusquement, deux doigts entrent dans mon intimité, faisant de grands de mouvements de ciseaux et de lents va-et-vient, alors qu'il mordille mon épaule, laissant de multiples marques rougeâtre. Je gémis fortement sous ses lèvres, transporté par le plaisir qu'il me procure.

On l'a déjà fait comme ça, avec Neji. J'm'en souviens, c'était la première fois qu'il était au-dessus. Comme maintenant, ça a été très doux et enivrant. Ses doigts en moi qui allaient et venaient, ses lèvres sur ma peau. J'entends encore sa voix me murmurer à l'oreille...

Je m'arrête soudainement et repousse mon amant violemment. J'suis en train de le comparer à ce connard, de le prendre pour lui. Mes jambes me lâchent et je m'écroule sur le sol, laissant l'eau couler sur mes cheveux. J'me sens mal, j'ai mal comme jamais auparavant. C'est juste horriblement déchirant. Comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Et voilà, j'me mets à pleurer maintenant. Je pleure comme une madeleine sous la douche alors que mon amant me regarde étonné. Je dois vraiment faire pitié.

L'eau s'arrête soudain de couler sur ma peau et une grande serviette est déposée sur mes épaules. Délicatement, il m'essuie tout le corps, sans pour autant me caresser tandis que moi je continue de pleurer. Une fois sec, il me soulève du sol et me transporte jusque dans ma chambre qu'il trouve sans trop de mal, puis me dépose avec douceur sur mon lit. Enroulé dans ma serviette, je continue de chialer sans m'arrêter. J'arrive pas à surmonter ça. C'est plus dur que je le pensais. Moi qui avait cru que je l'oublierais bien vite, je m'était trompé. Je l'aimais bien plus que je ne le croyais.

Après plusieurs minutes qui me parurent une éternité, je ne pleure plus. Mes yeux me font mal et mon nez coule un peu alors que je me cache pitoyablement sous ma serviette. Je me rends compte alors qu'il est resté près de moi tout ce temps. Il me tient serrer contre son torse, me berçant doucement pour me calmer. Il est bizarre ce type, bizarre mais réconfortant. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui, posant ma tête contre son corps, essayant de ne plus penser à lui.

- Pourquoi t'es resté?

- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas te laisser pleurer là, tout seul.

- T'aurais pu. Moi je l'aurais fait.

- Peut-être. Mais tu ne te serais pas senti mal après?

- Hn.

Il ria doucement en entendant mon ton désapprobateur, passant ses doigts dans mes mèches de cheveux encore humides. Je respire doucement son odeur, me tranquillisant un peu. Sa présence me fait du vraiment du bien étrangement. Bien plus que quand j'étais avec l'autre connard.

- Pourquoi t'as pleuré tout à l'heure?

J'ai pas envie de répondre. Je vois pas pourquoi il devrait être au courant de mon histoire. Il est juste un coup d'un soir, rien de plus. Je m'apprête à lui lancer un regard glacial, mais je tombe sur ses deux lagons d'un bleu magnifique et apaisant. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je me mets à lui parler.

- Mon mec m'a quitté... pour en épouser une autre.

- Il est con. Il aurait du refuser.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il est parti quand même cet enflure.

Je tremble à nouveau, sentant les larmes montées, quand il me prend plus fermement dans ses bras, me calmant. Doucement, il se met à embrasser mon crane, puis mon visage, avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Oublies le. Il ne te mérite pas.

Puis avec tendresse, il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en me tenant contre lui. On s'embrasse comme ça pendant un certain temps, avec douceur, avant qu'il ne brise notre baiser pour me regarder. Ses yeux me fixe avec un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fait totalement oublier mon ex. Je ne veux plus que lui à présent.

Inconsciemment, je fonce sur lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, le poussant durement pour l'allonger sur le matelas. Il rit dans notre échange, apparemment amusé par mes actes. Et je ne sais comment, il prend ma verge en main et commence à me masturber lentement. Je quitte ses lèvres, soupirant de plaisir et frustration.

- T'en a encore envie.

- Arrêtes de... t'amuser avec moi...ahh putain...

- Tu veux encore que j'te prenne?

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il vient de s'arrêter de me caresser. Il veut mourir ma parole! Continues merde! Mais une autre idée me vient à l'esprit.

- Et pourquoi j'te prendrais pas?

Il affiche un sourire carnassier avant de me basculer sur le dos et de me monter dessus, reprenant mon sexe entre ses doigts.

- Toi d'abord. On verra après.

Lentement, il s'approche de moi et pose sa bouche sur la mienne avant de m'embrasser goulument. Je sens que la soirée n'est pas encore fini.

**OOoOoOO**

10h de mat'. J'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit et voilà que maintenant, je suis en retard pour aller au boulot. Et puis tant pis, aujourd'hui, ils devront se passer de moi. J'ai trop mal au cul pour faire le moindre geste. Parce que cet enfoiré c'est bien foutu de ma gueule et ne m'a pas laissé le monter une seule fois. Il voulait pas que je le prenne on dirai. Enflure!

Je pousse un long soupir, épuisé. C'est quoi ce bruit? Je regarde tout autour de moi, essayant tout même de ne pas trop bouger, quand j'aperçois, posé sur mon bureau en ébène, mon portable qui vibre inlassablement. Mais qui a l'idée géniale de m'appeler? Je veux pas me lever moi.

Après plusieurs minutes à bouger sur mon bureau, mon cellulaire finit par s'arrêter, définitivement à mon avis, mais non. Il se remet en marche et termine sa course sur le sol, continuant toujours de vibrer sans discontinuité. Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de descendre difficilement, non, très très très difficilement de mon lit et de m'avança très très lentement jusqu'à mon téléphone. Je décroche enfin, prêt à tuer la pauvre personne qui ose m'importuner.

_- Sasuke?_

- Quoi!

Je me tais, abasourdi. Ma voix est rauque et faible. J'ai tellement crié hier soir qu'à présent je n'ai plus de voix. La personne au bout du fil c'est tu également, apparemment surprise elle aussi. Et il y a de quoi.

_- Je crois que je me suis trompé de numéro. Je..._

- Non. C'est bien moi.

Ma gorge me fait un mal de chien. Comment je vais lui expliquer ça maintenant. J'peux à peine parler.

_- Sasuke? T'es malade?_

- Oui.

_- Me dis pas que t'as attrapé un rhume._

- … Si.

_- Putain! T'abuses! J'ai besoin de toi ici moi._

- Débrouilles toi sans moi, nii-san.

_- Tu peux pas venir?_

- Non. Trop mal.

_- Bon, je viendrais te voir plus tard._

- Itachi, c'est...

Pas le temps de répondre, il a déjà raccroché. Et maintenant, mon frère va venir m'emmerder. C'est vraiment la meilleure. Las, je repose mon cellulaire sur mon bureau et y découvre un morceau de papier. L'écriture est fine et délicate, ronde et soignée. Je regarde le bout de papier en souriant malgré moi.

" **Salut. T'as bien dormi? J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal en te réveillant, mais en y repensant, il est impossible que tu puisse marcher normalement pendant plusieurs jours.**

**C'était vraiment bien hier soir, malgré ton petit incident. J'aimerais vraiment te revoir. Rappelles moi si tu en a encore envie.**

**Naruto Uzumaki. **"

Je regarde le numéro de téléphone avec intérêt avant de le poser négligemment sur mon bureau. Moi aussi j'ai envie de le revoir, mais je pense pas être prêt pour une nouvelle relation. Après ce que j'ai vécu avec Neji, j'ai du mal à faire le tri.

D'un pas très très lent, je sors de ma chambre, allant jusqu'à la cuisine. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus venu dans cet appart' et j'me demande bien ce qu'il y a à manger dans le frigo. Je n'ai plus mis le pied ici depuis que l'autre con m'a largué.

Arrivant enfin jusqu'à la cuisine, je me dirige péniblement vers le réfrigérateur et y découvre un autre morceau de papier. Il m'a écrit deux mots? Pas possible. Je regarde bien le morceau de feuille avant de reconnaître l'écriture. Lentement, je prends le message entre mes doigts, le cœur serré.

" **Mon amour, quand tu trouveras ce message, je serais déjà marié à Hinata. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. Tu m'a pourtant demander de ne pas partir, mais comprends moi. **

**Si j'ai pris cette décision, c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. On ne pouvait pas continuer de se voir comme on le faisait. Tu dois maintenant vivre ta vie de ton coté, moi je vivrais la mienne. Mais saches que je t'aimais vraiment de tout mon cœur. **

**Je t'en pris, oublies moi et vis pleinement. Effaces les merveilleux moments qu'on a passé ensemble, moi je ne les oublierais pas. **

**Excuses moi encore, je t'ai aimé. **"

Oublier. Il me demande d'oublier et de vivre ma vie. Je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais, mais ce poids dans ma poitrine s'est soudainement envolé. Maintenant que j'ai lu ce message, mon cœur ne me fait plus autant souffrir.

En souriant, je déchire le morceau de papier, effaçant du même coup mon histoire passé avec lui. Je peux effacer notre histoire mais pas mon amour pour lui. Je continuerai de l'aimer mais vivrais sans lui. Je ne pourrais pas le remplacer, mais je peux au moins passer à autre chose.

Nonchalamment, je retourne dans ma chambre, attrapant le bout de feuille sur mon bureau et compose le numéro écrit dessus. Je lui ai pas fait le cul à ce blondinet, il faut bien que je rectifie le tir. Après deux sonneries, il décroche.

- _Allo?_

- C'est moi.

Un silence. Est-ce qu'il ne m'aurait pas reconnu? C'est pas possible, il a attendu ma voix toute la nuit. Mais faut dire que j'ai cassé ma voix à cause de lui.

- _T'as bien dormi?_

C'est quoi ce ton moqueur? Attends un peu connard!

- Si on peux appeler ça dormir.

- _Hahaha. Pourquoi tu m'appelles? T'en veux encore?_

Un sourire lubrique s'affiche sur mon visage. C'est plus que je ne l'attendais.

- Plus que ça. J'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite.

- _Attends moi, j'arrive._

Il raccroche. Moi, je me pose tranquillement sur mon matelas, fixant le plafond bleu de ma chambre le sourire aux lèvres en attendant. J'arriverais surement à oublier à lui à mes côtés.

**Fin.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


End file.
